Me Da Igual
by MissKaulitz483
Summary: Un one-shot/songfic basado en la cancion Me Da Igual, de Camila. Que pasa, cuando quieres fingir ante todos que te da igual que lo mas importante para ti te desprecie, siendo todo lo contrario? Twincest. Tokio Hotel. Tom/Bill , Bill/Tom


**Para: **_Tom_

_No me importa donde estas_

_Con quien sales_

_Con quien vas_

_Ya me da el igual_

Aun puedo sentir algo?

Lo dudo, a juzgar por todo el daño que me has hecho, ya debería ser inmune

Has salido con tantas personas desde que te lo dije

En realidad tenia que decírtelo?

En realidad tenia que sentir esto?

Ya me da el igual

_Si no quieres verme mas_

_Hazte a un lado pero ya_

_No me dañes mas_

Una de las peores cosas que pudiste hacerme, fue mirarme con esa mirada de asco y repulsión al día siguiente, mientras yo me sentía muerto por dentro, condenado a vivir infeliz por siempre

Pero sin duda, lo peor que me pudiste hacer, es aumentar tu reputación de ''player'', yéndote a todos los lugares a los que prometimos ir _juntos_ cuando fuésemos famosos

Si algún día me quisiste, aunque no de mi misma forma, te lo suplico

No me dañes mas

_Tanto tiempo te espere_

_Tantas noches te soñé_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_Y en tus labios me quede_

Espere por veinte largos e interminables años a que te enamoraras de mi

Era demasiado lo que pedía?

Al parecer si

Mi madre solía decir que si pones mucho empeño, los sueños se cumplen

Se equivoco

Siempre soñé que tu en sueños me solías decir que me amabas, que sentías lo mismo que yo…

Pero siempre tuve que volver a la realidad. Donde no tenia tus dulces labios, donde yo no era tuyo.

Aunque siempre continué imaginando mis sueños, tus sueños

Y en tus labios me quede

_En cambio tu_

_Apagas mi luz_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_Y borrar todo lo que fui_

_Pensando que serias para mi_

Como pude ser tan idiota?

No lo se

Como dejaste que siguiera soñando?

No tengo idea

Como no me di cuenta de que esas bellas sonrisas no eran para mi?

Lo desconozco

A decir verdad, me heriste demasiado

Me hiciste sentir mejor que nadie

Pero a la vez me hiciste sentir peor que nadie

Nunca fue otra persona, nunca fue otra alma

Siempre fuiste tu

Fui todo por ti

Fui nada para los demás

Y solo lo hice

Pensando que serias para mi

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar_

_Que todo lo que vi es real_

_Me tengo que alejar_

_Siento ganas de llorar_

_No lo puedo soportar_

_Me cuesta respirar_

Si, no solo lo vi

Lo escuche

Lo sentí

Lo viví

Tu rechazo

Como es posible que algo tan puro como el amor pueda dañarte tanto?

Lo ignoro

Me dijiste que me querías lejos?

Así será, te lo prometo

Siento mis ojos secos, sin una lagrima mas por derramar, pero aun así, me traicionan, igual que todo lo que conozco, cuando cada vez que pienso en ti, lloro como si tu rechazo fuera reciente, como si no llevara ya un mes desde que mi alma murió

Me cuesta respirar

_Tanto tiempo te espere_

_Tantas noches te soñé_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_Y en tus labios me quede_

Todas las noches me quede despierto hasta que viniste de tus noches con cualquier chica. No importaba la hora

No importaba el momento

Yo no hubiera sido feliz, de no haber sabido que llegaste bien

Después de verte dormir, ya podía volver a soñar tranquilo, a soñar mi mundo perfecto

Y en tus labios me quede

_En cambio tu_

_Apagas mi luz_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_Y borrar todo lo que fui_

_Pensando que serias para mi_

_Para mi_

Queda alguna llama que represente que sigo vivo?

Si, la del desamor, que vivirá siempre conmigo. Me atormentara hasta el final

Porque cada sueño tuyo y mió lo sentí tan vivo, a pesar de que era la mas falsa de las mentiras?

No sabría decirlo

Siento que sigo soñando, que estoy en mi peor pesadilla. La mas cruel. La mas real

Pero no es un sueño

No soy

No eres

Para mi

_En cambio tu_

_Apagas mi luz_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_Y borrar todo lo que fui_

_Pensando que serias_

_Para mi_

Me queda algo por decir?

Ah, si, olvidaba decírtelo

**Lamento no haber sido el hermano normal**

**Lamento todos los disgustos que te cause**

**Lamento sentir esto**

**Lamento toda mi vida**

Todo

Menos todos los buenos recuerdos que pase a tu lado, hermano

No te preocupes (no te culpo si no lo haces), te estaré cuidando desde donde sea que me vaya

Prometo intentar olvidar este sentimiento prohibido, aunque lo creo imposible

Dile por favor a mi mama que fue la mejor, a Gordon que fue mas que mi verdadero padre.

Dile a Gustav y Georg que no pudo haber chicos mas comprensivos que ellos, y que nunca los olvidare

Y, como siempre, dile a Andreas que no pudo haber mejor amigo y confidente que el, que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, claro, si es que no ha muerto aun

**Pero n****unca se me podría olvidar a la persona mas especial. Tu. Solo tu. **

En verdad lamento tener que dejarte así, pero ya no puedo seguir respirando tu mismo aire, sabiendo que lo desprecias si tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Quiero que sepas que fuiste, eres, y serás lo mas especial en mi vida. Jamás te olvidare. Es una promesa de sangre

Siento mucho no poder verte al rostro

Siento mucho no poder volver a ver tus hermosos ojos, de un color irresistible

Siento mucho no regresar a mirar esos suaves labios, esos que en mis sueños siempre fueron para mi, pero que nunca se posaron sobre los míos en la realidad

Espero que lo entiendas. Que entiendas que si te vuelvo a mirar no podré resistirme, y podría cometer una tontería, algo que pudiera hacer que el infinito odio y repulsión que te causo se multiplicara por diez, o mucho mas

Lo que mas lamento, es no poder volverte a decir esto en la cara, por segunda y ultima vez

**Te amo, Tomi**

Nos vemos, no se cuando, no se como, solo se que en la eternidad

Adiós hermano

Una vez mas, lo lamento

Y por favor, te lo pido por lo que mas quieras

**Si me ves a punto de morir, no me salves**.

Compréndelo, por favor. Quiero morir. Ya mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas en ella.

Espero que seas feliz, estés con quien estés, hagas lo que hagas.

Yo te apoyare, tomes la decisión que tomes

Aquí, adjuntada a mi ultima carta, te dejo mi promesa de sangre, la cual mancha la navaja que me diste hace tiempo, para protegerme.

Espero dejar de ser una carga para ti, nunca quise serlo

Nos vemos

Por siempre tuyo

_**Bill**_


End file.
